Hori FlameFire
Hori FlameFire '''is a main character of Foure!!!!. She has crimson hair and violet eyes. She is part of KK, a mini idol unit under Foure!!!!. Her solo album is called Take, Take, Respect!. Personality Hori is a tsundere. She acted like this in her youth, but is a tsundere to everyone. Though, in the first Foure (originally Four Elements) project, Hori didn't act like a tsundere. Instead, she was defensive to Aria Windfly, saving her from Sarah. She was also mostly around Met. She is, whatsoever, extremely caring in her soft side, always asking what she could do about the problems. This side is rare, though. She is a great Love Live! School Idol Festival player, and is often teased for her strong resemblance and actions, which are similar to her favorite out of the idols, Maki Nishikino. She, at times, also shows off a deredere and immature side, causing most people to forget the fact she's a tsundere until she shows her tsundere qualities again. She is hated by most people in her school, though she doesn't care because she has strong self-confidence. Since she's a tsundere, it's rare for her to show her soft side around who she even knows, but in magazines, her kind side and true side is showed every time, though they do know she is a tsundere. Hobbies Hori plays Yandere Simulator a lot, and gets teased by Ashley because she's a tsundere who plays Yandere Simulator. Hori also has a hobby of calling people by the address of "baka". She also loves fighting. Her clubs are Foure!!!! and KK. Another hobby would be singing, and trying on different transformation costumes. Other |} Class Info Hori is usually polite and understanding in class. Due to this, she is in an advanced magic class and is a visual learner, which means she learns things by seeing others do them. Her magic is fire, in which her class is on the 19th floor, and the name is Fire+ 19-6. However, she may sometimes come in wearing a clueless face. She often comes to class in casual clothing, though she is offered a practice outfit, but she always denies since she doesn't like wearing revealing nor does she usually have dinner with the class, as it mostly involves her least favorite foods. She doesn't usually speak in class to answer questions, although she is called to test her powers a lot of times. Her current class partner is Yuka, as Yuka shares some fire and solid orange power due to her parents having different sorts of power (Yuka is spotted in Hori's Clueless Face). In class, Hori often crosses or rolls her eyes. One of her talents are her push-ups while in class, and keeping a restless expression. She was once picked to visit Aria in her classes, in which Aria kept pissing her off. A few years ago, she earned a common nickname by her classmates called "weeb", due to once showing up outside Otonokizaka High School wearing a pink and decorated µ's shirt, along with a flower bow headband on her head, an Otonokizka skirt, and a black bow necktie. She was seen in this, jumping for how far µ's has went. During their final live, she appeared on a front-row seat, devastated. As a result, she began to despise school idols, but was tricked into joining Foure!!!! by Ashley. She is still called weeb due to having the same headband and necktie, along with a bigger size pink decorated µ's shirt, and another big size Otonokizaka skirt, in case µ's decide to write songs again. She is not a fan of Aqours at all. History ''WARNING: You are about to be mildly spoiled. If you do not want to be spoiled, do not proceed.'' Hori grew up in the same place as the others (except Luna, Luni and Yuka). She was about 7 when The Strike occured, which caused the planet that she, Viola, Aria, Met, Kaylee and Ashley lived on to be forgotten. All the homes were destroyed. She had the appearance of Sherlock Shellingford at the time. Her home and other places on the planet were all destructed, but there were a few vehicles that were unharmed. Ashley didn't escape with her sister, Viola, and was stuck on the now destroyed planet. She was captured by Zuru. Hori was first seen inside her house, admiring the fireplace with her little sister. Her sister had no interest, however. Then, crashing bomb noises were heard. Hori immediately ran outside, only to find her parents next to each other, now dead. She was constantly calling them idiots, asking why they ever went outside and tried to defend the house. Hori's sister was then captured by Zuru, along with Ashley. She noticed Kaylee and they walked together, looking at the planet. Then, the girls noticed a minor girl, age 5, falling down a hole with handcuffs. Both girls helped, Hori stuttering about how she didn't mean to save her. They learned the girls name was Aria. Hori, Kaylee and Aria noticed two girls behind a fence. It was Met and Viola, speaking to each other. Hori had already known Met, but they never got along. Viola was unknown, but there was a girl about Aria's age calling Viola for help. That was Ashley, as she was being captured and taken away by Zuru. Luckily, Hori, Viola, Met, Kaylee and Aria were able to escape using one of the unharmed objects. They used a flying UFO. Most of the parents were already dead, but Aria wasn't able to believe this, so she kept yelling for her parents. Due to planet tradition, the oldest of the group had to drive whatever vehicle was being occupied by them, so Viola took over the position of flying the UFO, while the others sat on the side. Everyone had seat belts except for Aria, who kept yelling for her parents, and almost fell off. The other members were irritated. After Aria put on her seatbelt (though she was never convinced her parents died, except when she begun first grade), Hori and the rest saw a new place, a new planet; Earth. But it was in the countryside, so the city was far behind. It was in a suburban area, in which the house was empty, so the girls decided to recreate it and start owning it. Due to being girly and wealthy (she brought money from her family back on the other planet), Hori went to a unique laptop place, in which she bought a golden mac book with a cute keyboard, and she designed a girly desktop on it. The house had personal bathrooms for all the girls and their favorite colors. Since Hori's favorite color was pink, she occupied the pink one. At school, Hori, along with Viola, had emotionally broken Kaylee due to crossing the line on being rude, and Kaylee was super sensitive at the time. Afterwards, Kaylee made a group of new friends. Hori was openly jealous, but due to being a tsundere, she wouldn't admit it. Viola was also jealous, but wouldn't show it. Then, the girls moved away and the friends were united once again. Though, Sarah would always ask Kaylee about where those girls had gone, in which Kaylee would only say how she had her true friends right here with her and that she didn't need those girls anymore. Hori agreed, but didn't admit it due to being a tsundere. In 2014, Hori debuted a song with Aria which was completely written by Aria, and Hori had no intention in participating. She also participated in a trio with Met and Kaylee in 2012, which was written by all three, and Hori was the final decision for the center. Cards (UR&SR) ''PLEASE NOTE: 'This is a JP account, so any card can be obtained, and that this '''ONLY '''shows the owned SR's and UR's of Hori FlameFire. This is also not showing event cards. Soon... Other |} Trivia * She has no favorite food. * Hori was afraid of fish as a child. * On her Twitter, she usually posts cosplay's from certain anime's. * She often starts with her hair when showering. * When signing autographs, her name is written with English letters and a heart at the end. * Since her real last name must be unknown, her stage last name is Akazawa. This was chosen because her favorite character from Another is Izumi Akazawa. * She once sang Puwa-Puwa-O! in her bedroom.